Castration-resistant prostate cancer (CRPC) is currently incurable and makes prostate cancer the second most common cause of cancer death among men in the United States. Multiple studies have shown that the androgen receptor (AR) is activated via multiple mechanisms including AR overexpression, mutation, hypersensitization, and/or intratumoral androgen synthesis in patients relapsed after androgen deprivation therapy (ADT). Overexpression and knockdown studies have demonstrated that AR is a key molecular determinant and an excellent therapeutic target for CRPC. Abiraterone, a potent inhibitor of testosterone synthesis, and MDV3100, a novel AR antagonist, are still effective in the treatment of CRPC, indicating that AR remains a viable target in the majority of CRPC patients.
Androgen receptor (AR), a member of the steroid receptor superfamily, is a ligand-dependent transcription factor that controls the expression of androgen-responsive genes. Intracellular trafficking is an important mechanism in the regulation of many transcription factors, including AR. In order to access its target genes, a transcription factor requires localization to the nucleus. Retention of a transcription factor in the cytoplasm prevents its activity. Thus, a key regulatory step in the action of AR is its nuclear translocation. In androgen-sensitive cells, AR is localized to the cytoplasm in the absence of ligand. Upon addition of androgens, AR translocates to the nucleus and transactivates target genes. However, in CRPC cells, AR remains in the nucleus even in the absence of androgen and transactivates androgen-responsive genes, leading to uncontrolled growth of prostate tumors. Therefore, novel approaches that can block the nuclear localization of AR may provide an effective therapy against CRPC.